freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
A Creepy Night
'A Creepy Night''' is a short story written by L.M. Meadows on June 22, 2013. It all started as a role playing skit on Free Realms. A Creepy Night Part 1 It was in the Blackspore Swamp, where Angel, a vampire lived with the werewolves, vampires, ghosts, and banshees, who used to be vampires, but because of their evilness when they were vampires, they were cursed to live as banshees, and never cross over. They had to rely on regular vampires to bring them human blood, and if they drink enough of it, they can become vampires again. Angel, when he was human was a good boy, but when he was turned, he lost the good in him, and was easily influenced. A banshee, named Dawn found him, and said that evil ghosts were taking over vampires bodies, and Dawn said she would offer Angel protection from them, in exchange for getting her human blood. Angel didn't know he was being fooled, and got Dawn blood everyday, but it would take a lot to turn her back into a vampire. Since no ghosts were messing with him, Angel thought he was getting protection, which he was not for ghosts don't take over bodies of vampires, only humans. Then one faithful day, when Dawn met Angel at the top of the Angel's Vampire Tomb, she asked for the blood, but then Angel said he didn't have it, and Dawn was furious. She told him they had a deal, but then he said there are no humans in Blackspore right now, and he couldn't go into the sun. Then, Dawn saw a girl walking around in the graveyard, and she said, "Angel, go get her" and Dawn smiled. The girl who was putting flowers on a grave, looked to be about 16 or 17 and she had brown hair. Angel snuck up on her, and muffled her, and carried her into his tomb, and waited till she woke up. When the girl woke up she looked terrified. "Look, I'm sorry I have to do this, but..." said Angel as he took out a knife. The girl quickly froze him in a block of ice. She then ran out of the tomb, and then froze the entrance with a sheet of ice, closing Angel in it. She kept running then turned back and look back at the tomb. Angel started to get feeling back, and then broke through the ice. And when he saw the entrance closed up by an ice sheet, he punched through it, causing it to shatter into millions of pieces. When the girl saw him break free she started to run again, but he vampire sped towards her and sped her to a tree with his hand over his mouth telling her not to scream. "Look, I don't want to hurt you okay? But this Banshee needs blood, and she's giving me protection from the ghosts from possessing my body." said Angel. "Wow dude, your a vampire, and you're scared of ghosts? They only take over human bodies! And that Banshee is using you" laughed the girl. And she told him all about Banshees. "Why are you laughing, hmm?" asked Angel "I'm a Vampire, I can easily kill you." " Well, I'm a Witch, and I can easily turn you into ash." said the girl. "Well, I can help you get rid of this banshee. And I'm Amy." "Okay so your going to help me get rid of a banshee? Aren't they still undead?" asked Angel. "Not really, if you freeze them, then you can kill them. There main weakness is Ice." replied Amy. "Well, we both know you can do that, and by the way, I'm Angel." said Angel. "Well then Angel, lets go take down a banshee. The two walked back to Angels tomb, and there on top of it was Dawn, who was waiting for the blood she needed "Wait here." said Angel, and he vamped jump onto the Tomb. "Well your finally here, wheres the blood?" asked Dawn. "I don't have it." said Angel, who smirked. "Why not?" asked Dawn who looked pissed. "Because you have been freaking lying to me for three years!" he cried, then sped away and came back with Amy. Then out of the blue Amy blew ice all over Dawn, freezing her instantly. "You do the honors." said Amy, and Angel tipped Dawn off the roof, and the frozen banshee broke into billions of tiny pieces, then it turned to ash, and blew away in the wind. A Creepy Night Part 2 "Well now that your free, I can help you become good again, and you can go back into the sun." said Amy after Angel told her his life story. "You think you can do that?" asked Angel. "Come to my house with me, It's in Snowhill, so I'm sure it's cold enough for your skin." said Amy "But you will need this for awhile." and Amy gave Angel a daylight ring which enabled him to walk in the daylight. He put it on, and they went to Snowhill, and when Angel saw the sunlight, it's the first time he has seen it in over 56 years. When they reached the lodge in the Snowhill mountains, it was a big house, and was very open and warm on the inside. When Amy went through the door, Angel couldn't go in because he had to be invited in. Of course Amy invited him in, and then he said he didn't deserve to become good, and deserved to be in the darkness of Blackspore forever, and he took of the ring and sped out the door, and let the sun set him on fire. Amy fled after him imedielty pulling him back inside, and threw him into the fountain. He was soaking wet, but the burns healed in seconds. "Angel, I know you don't think you deserve it, but there is good in you, and I know that because you basically saved me." said Amy."How? By sparing you from a crazy liar? I don't like to hurt people, but I have to to survive, and it's in my nature do to so, but it sucks." said Angel. "You know you can feed from animals?" said Amy. "Well for one, the only animals in Blackspore that are actually alive are snakes, but vampires need warm blood, and snakes are cold-blooded, and I can't actually leave Blackspore or I will burn to ash." frowned Angel. "Well I am going to help you, but if my sister Abby comes home, just ignore her, she is a bitch and always calls me weak, and tries to turn me wicked. Since our mother is gone, it's just me and her, but she isn't home much, she is usually making peoples lives a living hell like mine. And my mom is buried in the Blackspore Cemetery. and that is why I was there." said Amy. "Wow. Your life sounds worse then mine." chuckled Angel. "Haha, very funny." said Abby. The Creepy Night Part 2 "Abby? What are you doing home so early?" asked Amy, who looked surprised. "Well, since it's been five years since mom died, I decided to go to her grave, and put dead roses on it." said Abby as she went into the kitchen. "Why would you put dead roses on Mom's grave?! God you are suck a bitch." said Amy. Then Abby came up to Amy, and scratched her with her nails across the face, where the scratch was on her cheek it bled, "Watch you're mouth you little brat." said Abby. "Hey, don't do that again or I will throw you across the room!" yelled Angel who looked mad. "Mind your own business vampy." said Abby. "Well. Sis since your trying to help people, when your supposed to be wicked, and I know your wicked inside, so just let it out." frowned Abby, as she made some weird smelling soup. Amy went to her room and tried to help her burning cheek. "Are you ok Amy?" asked Angel. "Yeah I will be fine, but I think I'm scarred for life." sighed Amy. "Wait, I can heal it and make it go away, hang on." said Angel, and returned with a glass with a liquid in it. "Drink this." he said, and Amy drank it, and then the scratch went away. "Thanks Angel." said Amy in amazement. When the two went downstairs, Abby came walking towards them. "Well, well. well, it looks like he gave you his blood to help your pretty little face." Abby scoffed, then shoved the soup she made down Amy's throat. Amy began choking and coughing, then Abby levitated Angel off the ground and snapped his neck with her powers and he fell unconscious to the ground. "Abby what did you do to me?!" cried Amy, as she felt her heart turn black. "I made you evil, like you should be, but don't worry it won't last long." laughed Abby in a wicked tone, and sent her sister to Blackspore. When Angel woke up, he saw Abby standing over him. "Well your up." smirked Abby. "Where the hell is Amy you crazy witch!" screamed Angel. "Well she is in Blackspore, probably harming innocent children." giggled Abby, and road away on her witch broom to Blackspore. Then, Angel sped, and followed Abby to Amy. When Abby landed, Angel flung at her, then grabbed her by her hair and flung her to a nearby tree, and she hit it hard, then was on the ground not moving. Angel ran over to Amy, whose eyes were a purple color, and she was wearing a black dress, with black ankle boots, with black tights. She looked really dark and shady, and didn't look like the Amy he met earlier. "Amy?" said Angel. "What do you want?" said Amy then she froze him up to his neck, and he couldn't move. "Amy! It's me! Angel! Abby did this to you it's me! Come back to yourself!" cried Angel. "Angel?" said Amy then she looked dizzy, then her eyes turned back into the blue that they were. "What is going on? Abby did this to me!" cried Amy, and started to cry, then unfroze Angel. But then Abby came up behind Amy as she hugged Angel. Then Abby grabbed Amy's neck, then shoved a knife into her back. And then Amy dropped dead. "NOOOOOO!" screamed Angel as Amy lay dead on the swampy graveyard. "She deserved to die, since she became evil." smiled Abby. "I thought I killed you." said Angel who got pissed to the limit. "Well, I didn't. And now my weak little sister is dead, and now you will be to, but let's see, your a weakling too, because you didn't throw me hard enough!" yelled Abby as she threw an orb of electric at Angel, but he jumped away quickly, and had Amy's body in his arms. As he flew through the air, he hid her body among the tall grasses in the graveyard, so her body will be safe. Then Angel ran to an island in the middle of the swamp and waiting for Abby to come on her broom. When she did, she had her wand out and ready. She landed a few meters in front of Angel. "Well, we end it here shall we?" said Abby. Then she made the islands banks go up in flame, and they were surrounded by a wall of fire, which no one can exit or enter in till someone dies. Abby threw orbs, and fire balls, and everything you can imagine at Angel, but he just sped away and dodged them, then she put her hands and pointed at him, and then a sharp pain in his head began and he held it and groaned as he went onto the ground. Then, something came from the sky, and broke through the fire wall, and then, someone bit into Abby's neck, drank some of her blood, then snapped her neck, and she fell lifeless to the ground, and their stood Amy. A Creepy Night Part 3 Angel stared at Amy, whose face had fangs and all out, and he looked shocked. He knew she would be a vampire, that's why he hid her bodies in the grasses, so she would be okay when she woke up in transition. "Amy what do you remember? asked Angel as he looked at the new Amy. "I remember waking up in tall grasses. But I felt a little dazed and I saw a whole island aflame, and I heard faint voices and I recognized it was yours and Abby's voices. So I ran over there, but it felt a lot more faster then I could ever run, and then I see her trying to kill you so, something came over me and took control, and I killed her" said Amy, who's face was sunken and looked troubled. "Amy, that was your Vampire side taking over, it happens when you wake up, and Abby was bleeding so you sped towards it, and saved my life." said Angel, and tried to comfort Amy. "But I killed her Angel!" cried Amy as she put her hands on her head. "And she killed you first, so she deserved it" said Angel. "Well I guess your right, and she did stab me in the back, and I died" said Amy, who couldn't believe what was happening to her. Angel led her into the Lodge, and carried her to her bedroom, and put her to sleep. Then he sat in front of the fire place, and thought of what he was going to do with Amy. Amy laid restless in her sleep, she toss and turned, and had nightmares of her sister coming back from the dead, and ripping her head off. Then she had another nightmare where she killed a whole entire town, claiming her to be a monster on the inside. When she finally woke up, the morning sunrise started to peak through her bedroom window, and the light crept up the bed, and soon shone bright on Amy. She screamed as she began to burn, and she sped against the wall, bumping her back on it as the burn stopped. Angel heard the commotion, and ran up to Amy's room. She saw her against the wall, looking terrified. He closed the curtains to her window, and looked a little shocked. "Why did you burn? I thought good vampires don't burn! And I know you are a good person inside and out" said Angel. "Witch's who turn into Vampires will still burn even if they are good, for a Witch's nature is evil and wicked, but I'm not, but I still burned, it's a curse." said a distraught Amy. "Look, everything will be okay" said Angel, and he slipped the daylight ring onto Amy's index finger, and opened the curtain, she didn't burn, and he didn't either. Amy looked at the ring, then at Angel, and walked towards the window, and smiled. "I can't believe it, you can walk in the sunlight now!" cried Amy, as she ran into his arms. "Look, I'm going to help you though this, and you will be okay, I promise" said Angel. "I believe you" said Amy, and she wept. Then about a month later, Amy hasn't left her house, and usually fed on animals in the snowy mountains of Snowhill with Angel, and he said he was going to take her to a better place. The two got into Amy's car, and Angel put their suitcases into the trunk, and drove off. When they pulled up to a old house, it was pretty tall, and it overlooked the ocean, and sat on a cliff, and you could see the beautiful shining sea for miles, and it was Seaside. "Wow! I have never been to this place, and its so pretty" said Amy. "Well, this was my home when I was a human" said Angel. "So, what are we going to do?" asked Amy. "Well first, I'm going to teach you how to surf said Angel, and he grabed her and jumped off the cliff. And then he helped her get on a surf board, and the two surfed for the rest of the day. Category:Story Category:Blackspore Category:Stories Category:Stand Alone